


All of Me -07-

by susucake520



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susucake520/pseuds/susucake520





	All of Me -07-

　　「……你想去哪裡？我親愛的Artemis，嗯？」

  


　　低沉嘶啞的嗓音，隨著灼熱的呼息拂過他的後腦勺。  
  
　　Newt這才發現他與男人之間的距離幾乎毫無縫隙，對方的胸膛甚至已經貼上他的背脊。  
  
　　不僅如此，Theseus隨即伸手抵往上一秒才被他猛然關上的門板，只因為他的弟弟在失去思考能力的極度慌亂之下，身體無意識地選擇了逃跑。  
  
　　結果當然是被攔在門前，現在還被男人困於自身與門扉之間，形成無路可逃的「被捕」狀態。

  


　　「不解釋一下嗎？」

  


　　Newt可以感覺到對方的另一隻手緩緩地搭上自己的腰間，但他仍然不敢去猜想Theseus對此是什麼感想……會認為他的弟弟竟然抱持這種情感是不可原諒的？還是再也不想看到他？  
  
　　再多的言語解釋早就已經失去了意義，青年微張的嘴脣微微顫抖著，卻只能發出懼怕的氣音，彷彿從剛剛那刻起就失去言語能力，很快的就連身體也開始跟著發顫。  
  
　　而他唯一能做的，就是瑟縮著肩膀，並且用雙手抱住自己，試圖從自我的保護中鼓起些許的勇氣，來面對即將到來的可怕命運──

  


　　「別怕，Artemis……」Theseus很快就察覺到他的弟弟正害怕得發抖，連忙逼迫自己稍微「冷靜」一點，省得把青年給嚇壞了，不但他會心疼、還得花費更多的心思才能將人哄回來，「抱歉，其實我很高興。」搭在對方腰間的手，乾脆就這麼順勢環了上去，將弟弟半抱在自己懷裡。  
  
　　感受到彼此的身體更親密地貼合在一起，Newt愣了好一會兒才意識到他的兄長的回答代表的意義，那是在此之前他從來不敢奢望過的回答，「什、什麼……？」  
  
　　「你說你愛我，而我──」Theseus湊近了青年的焦糖色的卷髮間，深深吸了一口氣，滿足地感受著鼻腔裡滿是屬於對方清爽乾淨的氣息，「也愛你，從很久以前你就在我的心裡深處，不單純只是手足之間的情誼……你明白我的意思嗎？」  
  
　　那雙乾淨清澈的灰綠色眼眸頓時瞪得大大的，結結巴巴地道：「可是，那你……不、不可能的，你明明對Leta她──」  
  
　　「那是因為當時的我以為你喜歡他，而我無法接受你跟其他女人……不對、男人也一樣，更準確的說法，除了我以外的對象，不管是誰、我都不允許你跟『那個人』在一起。」光是想像，就足以讓Theseus開始感覺到身上的魔力隱約有著失控的跡象，他不禁側過腦袋、嘴脣貼著弟弟的耳畔，像是一邊輕吻著他的耳朵，一邊緩緩道：「Artemis，如果有那麼一天，我無法想像我會做出什麼……讓『那個人』從此在世界上消失，或是乾脆把你關在只有我看得到的地方？」  
  
　　Newt眼中的哥哥一向是冷靜自恃，即使在暴躁的情緒裡依然保有他理智的思路，沒想到原來這樣強大果敢的男人也有這麼偏執激烈的念頭，在不敢置信的震驚中又湧上一股高昂的喜悅，使得他終於肯抬起腦袋，並且偏頭看向對方，「Theseus，你……說的是真的？」  
  
　　「Merlin在上，我願用我生命中的所有發誓──我們擁有同樣的心意，命運早已安排了我們相遇，以及……相愛。」Theseus看著那雙泛著水光的眼睛，知道自己方才差點就讓青年嚇得哭出來，只得在那眼皮上方落下親吻，作為自己滿懷誠意的安撫──當然，另一個原因是他早就想對他的弟弟這麼做，最後一次哭著要兄長安慰勸哄的小Newt……久遠得彷彿依稀存在於許多年前的虛幻夢境裡。  
  
　　這時的青年已經完全轉過身來，他背靠著門板，抬眸愣愣地看著眼前溫柔含笑的兄長，對於今晚的一切他仍然有種彷彿漂浮在雲霧中的虛幻感……這太不真實了。  
  
　　好一會兒後，他伸手扯住對方的睡袍，低聲說了一句話。  
  
　　「嗯？」沒聽清楚那細碎的耳語，Theseus下意識地追問，「Artemis，你剛剛說什麼？」  
  
　　「向我證明這一切……」Newt深吸了口氣，彷彿已經下定決心，僅管聲音低啞微顫，但那語意裡的堅定卻能清楚地傳達出去，「Theseus，讓我相信你說的這些全都是真實的。」  
  
　　「……好。」短暫的沉默間，Theseus的目光逐漸幽深而危險，躍動的火光在暗處悄悄燃起，轉眼就變得熾熱滾燙，鼻尖輕輕地蹭上弟弟的，以隨時會含住那雙柔軟嘴脣的距離，「我會證明這一切。」

  
  


　　「只要是你想要的──無論是什麼，我都會如你所願。」

  


　　■

　　「啊…哈、嗯……」

  


　　衣衫凌亂的青年，繃緊弓起的背脊貼在門扉上，微微張開的雙腿顫抖著，膝蓋軟得彷彿隨時會因為承受不住滿載的刺激而滑落跪地。  
  
　　鈕扣幾乎全被扯落而大大敞開的睡衣底下，隱約可見細碎斑駁的紅痕錯落在那身緊實的肌理上，就連胸前的乳尖也被揉捏得紅腫凸起。原本穿在青年身上的棉質睡褲，早已連同底褲被扯落下來，而另一個男人正蹲跪在他的身前，單手握住那被撩撥得完全勃起的性器，並且以口吞含吐舔弄。

  


　　他那在人群裡總是最耀眼優秀的哥哥，此時卻屈膝跪在自己的面前，以一種近乎卑微的姿態，主動替他口交──這個人不僅是與他擁有同樣家族血統的親生兄長，更是他此生最喜歡的男人……  
  
　　再次清楚地意識到這點，被溫熱口腔包裹吞含所帶來的尖銳快感，彷彿在瞬間加倍增長，讓Newt忍不住歡愉地發出更撩人的呻吟。

　　「喜歡嗎？Artemis……」

  


　　Theseus倒是相當樂於享受從這個角度仰望欣賞著他的寶貝弟弟陷入情慾之中的誘人模樣──緋紅的雙頰，直率清澈的眼眸濛上濕潤的水光，眼角逐漸泛起淺薄的紅，像是強行忍住不哭的倔強，再加上那微顫的身體和不時從緊抿的脣間所溢出的輕吟……讓人只想狠狠地欺負他，用更加激烈佔有的手段。  
  
　　他不斷警告自己必須克制，否則真的會忍不住將他可愛的寶貝給弄壞的。  
  
　　即使過去不曾為其他人含過，但在充滿各種妄念的的癡想裡，他早就對他的弟弟做過無數次，哪怕是首度付諸實行，憑著同為男人的本性，他還是很快就掌握到如何讓他的弟弟感覺更加美妙的訣竅。  
  
　　況且，自接吻開始，Newt的反應是明顯生澀而敏感，雖然被稍加撩撥後他腿間的小傢伙就悄悄抬頭，但或許也是因為對他做這些的人是自己的緣故──這個念頭讓Theseus感到前所未有的激動和滿足，險些壓不住滿腔的慾火。  
  
　　畢竟渴望多年的寶貝就在唾手可得的眼前，而且還像是一副軟綿的小羔羊，擺出任人為所欲為的乖順姿態，自己想要怎麼肆意玩弄都能被允許……想到這裡，Theseus只覺得胯間腫脹的東西硬得發疼。  
  
　　但現在還不行，他想慢慢品嚐，更不能嚇到他心愛的弟弟。

  


　　男人手上和嘴裡的動作始終沒有停過。  
  
　　修長的手指在青年的性器根部滑動，在小巧的圓球輕輕地揉捏，有力的舌尖沿著柱身的青筋描摹舔劃，而後再重新含住，直接將那前端不斷滲出清液的陰莖往自己喉間的方向深深地送入，每一下的吞吐都是含到深處。  
  
　　在最後一次重重地吸吮後，Theseus感覺到弟弟的手指無措地插進他的髮間，並且發出近乎嗚咽的哭吟時，嘴裡被送上高點的小傢伙跳了跳，終於忍不住釋放出來……  
  
　　白濁的體液含在嘴裡，應該是帶點腥氣的味道，但嚐在Theseus的口中，卻只有屬於對方的甜味──這是他的弟弟、他寶貝Artemis的東西……如同Newt在他想像中的氣息，那比什麼都還要香甜美味。  
  
　　不僅是將留在口中的部分細細品嚐，Theseus乾脆伸出舌頭，意猶未盡的將沿著柱身流下的餘液舔食乾淨，鬧得Newt又是羞赧又是慌亂，連忙想要推開他，「不、Theseus……別這樣……」  
  
　　「Artemis，你的味道很香的。」Theseus像是要證明這點，他站直起來、與弟弟親密地額頭相貼，而後就這麼順勢深吻了上去，讓彼此的舌頭激烈交纏，殘存的味道因而流連於其間，盈滿的雄性氣息像是最有效的催化魔藥，更深層地挑逗著他們濃烈的慾望。  
  
　　才剛經歷一波高潮，接著又是這般激情的掠奪，Newt被吻得差點沒站穩，就在他的兄長伸手攬抱住自己的同時，他也察覺到抵在自己下腹間那硬得可怕的粗大傢伙……  
  
　　Theseus稍稍退開後，手指在那張泛著情慾潮紅的滾燙臉龐緩慢地輕撫摩挲，胯部在微微的擺動間蹭向對方，並且啞聲道：「我認為剛剛只是一點前情提要，不足以證明什麼，所以我申請繼續……可以嗎，Artemis？」  
  
　　沉默在彼此之間漫延了一會兒，Newt突然抬手回抱住了兄長，接著將臉埋進他的胸膛，才以幾不可聞、但Theseus絕對聽得非常清晰明白的音量回答──

  


　　「……可以。」


End file.
